


No, Sir

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Lorne’s orders are very clear.





	No, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt “the quality of a leader is reflected in the standards they set for themselves.” (Ray Kroc)

“No, sir,” said Lorne, calmly.

John blinked. “You wanna run that by me again, major? Because I could have sworn you said—”

“No, sir,” Lorne repeated. “Dr. Beckett was very clear in his instructions.”

“How clear?”

“You are absolutely not to leave this infirmary bed until Dr. Beckett – and no one else – signs your release forms, except for you to use the bathroom, and even then, you’re to have an escort.”

“Not a lot of wiggle room in that, is there?” John grumbled.

Lorne fought a smile. “No, sir.”

His commanding officer let out a huff and flopped back against his pillows. “I’m fine,” John insisted. “I should be up, I should be _doing_ something.”

“You should be resting,” said Lorne, firmly. “You’ve been awake for, what, thirty-six hours?”

“Thirty- _two_ ,” John corrected.

“Right, that’s not nearly so bad,” the major said, dryly. “And meanwhile, most of us had a nice nap.”

“You were knocked unconscious!”

“ _Rendered_ unconscious. The difference is apparently the lack of potentially-dangerous brain damage,”

“So there wasn’t any brain damage?” asked John.

“No, sir,” said Lorne. “Sergeant Escobar banged his elbow pretty good going down, but he’ll be fine.”

“Good, good…” the colonel said, distractedly, then took a deep breath. “Major, I should really—”

“ _No_ , sir,” Lorne interrupted. He took a step closer to the bed and continued, voice low and serious, “Colonel… John. You did your part, and everyone on Atlantis is alive, thanks to you and your team. Let the rest of us handle the clean-up okay?”

John let out a long, slow breath. “Okay,” he said, as much to himself as to Lorne. “Okay. Wait, was Carson serious about that escort to the bathroom?”

This time, Lorne let his smile win. “Yes, sir.”

THE END


End file.
